Existing IPTV systems have Voice over IP or VoIP and video conferencing capabilities using computer equipment and specialized VoIP telephones. These functions are not integrated elegantly with a number of other functions associated with IPTV network services such as video presentations. Subscribers receiving calls during the presentation of a media program may be inconvenienced and miss part of the presentation in their attempts to answer a call or even to make a call using the IPTV calling features. Generally, existing subscribers are making and answer phone calls using existing corded or cordless phones that may be coupled via an RJ11 jack to a Terminal Adapter located inside a Residential Gateway.
Femtocells allow a broadband network subscriber to essentially create their own cellular coverage area which can relieve wireless traffic demands on surrounding cellular coverage areas or cellular base stations. Provisioning a femtocell on to a broadband network is generally deployed to improve indoor wireless coverage provided by a wireless network operator. Cellular phone calls received and routed via a femtocell can also cause an IPTV network subscriber to be inconvenienced by missing part of a video presentation at an STB when answering the cellular call.